Tomatofox kits
by CozyKitsune
Summary: Join Nathanael's and Lila's children as they have their own crazy adventures.
1. Adventure

Aria quietly wiggled herself into a more comfortable position. She was hiding in her wardrobe. Why was she hiding in the wardrobe you are probably wondering? Well her twin sister Piper had not stopped annoying her all day! She was constantly coming up with silly pranks and dares to do.

So she had taken to hiding in the wardrobe she had planned ahead to bringing her favourite storybooks to read and a torch to read them by. She was glad she had brought the torch it was pretty dark in the wardrobe not to mention cramped she was about to push some clothes out of her face when she heard Piper come into the room. She froze hoping Piper wouldn't check the wardrobe.

"Aria!" Piper called as she looked around the room."Aria where are you?" Piper said looking under her bed and then walking across the room to look under Aria's Bed "Stop playing hide and seek! I've got a better game to play!" Piper called out.

Aria stayed still as could be _'Please don't find me, Please don't find me!'_ she chanted over and over in her head.

Piper stood in the middle of the room and sighed loudly "Fine! If you're not here I'm leaving" she walked across the room with a smirk and closed the door loudly. She was still standing in the room beside the door _'Aria's totally going to fall for this!'_ she thought with a smirk.

' _Does Piper really think I'm that Stupid! She's standing by the door I know it!'_ Aria thought in annoyance, she just wanted to read her books in peace. Then she felt a sneeze coming on ' _Oh No'_ she sneezed and cringed. Piper was sure to have heard that.

Piper gasped "I knew it!" she ran over to the wardrobe flinging the doors open with such force it was wonder they didn't fly off their hinges. "What you in the wardrobe for?" before Aria could answer Piper began to laugh "Don't tell me those books have gone to your head?! You know there's no Lion's or Witches in our wardrobe!"

"I know that, Stupid!" Aria pouted. "Well come on," Piper said, grabbing Aria's arm and pulling her out of the wardrobe. Aria would not get up causing Piper to drag her out onto the carpeted bedroom floor.

"Piper!" she complained, "Let me Guess you want to read!" Piper huffed putting her hands on her waist as she glared down at her red haired twin.

While also being quite different in personality's they were also different in looks (their parents were somewhat thankful for this, looking after twins is hard enough without also getting them mixed up) while they had the same face shape and olive skin complexion. Aria had inherited her dad's red hair and her mother's green eyes. Piper, on the other hand, had inherited her mother's brown hair and fathers blue eyes.

"Yes! I'm nearly finished and they left the last chapter on a cliff-hanger!" Aria complained "Well you've got all winter to read! It's summer now so that means we have to go on an adventure!" Piper said, excitement in her eyes.

"We can't, we're only seven" Aria stated bluntly. "So What! Don't all the heroes in your books start their adventure at a young age?!" Piper said

"Well, Yes" Aria replied cautiously. "Well it's no good just reading about it, you've got to live it!" Piper said, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation

"Well, maybe I don't want to live it!" Aria said, folding her arms as she glared up at Piper.

Piper began to laugh "You're so silly, Aria!" then she began to walk to the door "Now C'mon, Adventure doesn't wait for anybody!"

Aria gave a loud sigh of annoyance but stood up and ran after her sister. _'It's up to me from stopping her doing anything too crazy'_

* * *

"Piper I'm not sure about this" Aria said.

"Stop worrying this is how we will start our adventure" Piper replied, fixing the purple helmet on Aria's head. "I still think the helmets will ruin the sense of adventure"

"Well, it's either we wear Helmets or I'm going to tell dad about your crazy idea!" Aria said as she glared at Piper.

"Dad wouldn't be too mad" Piper smirked.

"Fine, I'll tell Mum" Aria smirked back.

Piper gasped "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" Aria said.

"Fine, I'll wear the silly helmet," Piper said with a roll of her eyes. She put the blue helmet on and then Aria helped her buckle it on.

"Right so you know the story!" Piper said with an excited grin.

Aria nodded "Yes, we are two spy's on the run from bad guys with octopus arms and we must travel through the dangerous lands full of terrible creatures and possible landslides to escape back home" As Aria said this she casted a judgmental look over Piper's makeshift obstacle course that was meant to be the dangerous lands. All that went through Aria's head was that her top was going to get ruined and she did so love this top.

"Okay when I say Go we go," Piper said.

"But you just said go and we didn't go," Aria said.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes "Not that Go the next one!"

Aria nodded "Okay"

There was silence for a little while and Aria found herself sighing "Would you just say it already!"

Piper glared at her twin sister "I was waiting for the right moment and you ruined it!"

Aria rolled her eyes and Looked away from her Piper.

"GO!" Piper shouted grabbing Aria's hand and pulling her along.

"Underneath the poisonous vines," Piper said as the two of them began to crawl underneath a net.

Aria crawled behind her sister and saw the grass staining her top _'Mum's going to kill me'_ was her only thought.

"C'mon Aria! The octopus men are behind you!" Piper said as she waited by the net for Aria to crawl out.

Aria crawled out from under the net and Piper quickly pulled her up and ran with her to the next obstacle.

"Over the volcano on the tightrope of terror!" Piper laughed as she began to walk on the seesaw. Aria followed behind Piper and winced as the seesaw wobbled and she felt herself nearly falling off.

Piper glanced behind at her sister "Careful you don't fall Aria or the lava sharks will eat you!"

Aria nodded as she put her arms out to balance herself.

Piper jumped down from the seesaw and Aria yelped as the seesaw tried to move due to the difference in weight.

Piper held out her hands "C'mon Aria you can do it!"

Aria grabbed her sister's hands and jumped down.

"Yay! But we got to move Quick or the octopus men will get us" Piper said in a serious voice.

Aria giggled and nodded getting more into the adventure.

"Now through the ocean!" Piper laughed stepping in the small inflatable swimming pool she had filled with water and pulling Aria in after her.

Aria squealed as the cold water soaked her this caused Piper to smirk and splash her sister in the face. Aria glared and splashed her sister back. This caused a splash war to start. The two girls laughed as they soaked each other.

Then Aria grabbed her sister's wrists stopping her from splashing anymore "Piper, We can't turn against each other that's what the octopus men want!"

Piper gasped "You're right! They tricked us we must seek revenge!"

Aria nodded as they stepped out of the pool and to the next obstacle.

"But first we must climb the mountain of…" Piper trailed off and looked at Aria "Give me a word" she whispered.

Aria giggled "How about…Mysterious"

Piper shook her head water droplets falling from her hair "No it's a mountain they can't be Mysterious"

Aria sighed "Then…Mighty"

Piper grinned and nodded "We will climb the Mighty Mountain"

Piper and Aria began to climb the rock wall which was the reason Aria had said they needed to wear helmets.

Aria wasn't too fond of heights even though the rock wall didn't go up that high. She still took her time cautiously placing her feet and Hands in the provided foot holds. Piper was fine with heights and quickly climbed up the rock wall like a monkey climbs a tree.

She got to the top and looked down at Aria "Aria, You okay?"

Aria just nodded secretly chanting in her head _'Don't look down, don't look down'_

"You sure? You look like you're going be sick" Piper said as she sat at the top swinging her legs.

Aria felt she was going to be sick, her wet clothes were sticking to her and her wet shoes and hands were making it really hard to climb the rock wall. She glanced down and regretted it. She wasn't too far off the ground but she may as well have been. Fear gipped her and she froze, eye's widening in fear.

"Aria, why have you stopped climbing?" Piper shouted down. Aria didn't answer her and then she realised "Aria, are you stuck?"

Aria quickly nodded. "Okay, I'm coming" Piper shouted as she began to climb down the rock wall.

Aria whimpered as Piper passed by her on her way down and jumped to the ground. "Okay, Aria, let go!" Piper said holding her arms out.

"Are you Crazy?" Aria manged to shout out.

"Maybe, but I'll catch you!" Piper laughed.

Aria glanced down at her sister and took a deep breath and let go of the rock wall.

Aria fell into Piper's arms but seeing as Piper wasn't strong enough to hold her weight. She fell to the ground Aria on top of her.

"See I caught you!" Piper laughed. Aria laughed too as she lay on top of her sister.

"Now get off your heavy!" Piper complained.

"I'm the same weight as you!" Aria complained as she got off her sister and helped her up.

"Whatever! We should go back into the house now" Piper said. She began to run to the house holding Aria's hand only to trip on a stone and fall into a puddle of mud pulling Aria along with her.

Aria squealed as mud covered her, Piper laughed.

"Let's go change," Piper said.

…

Piper and Aria were sneaking into the house and hoping their mother would not find them in the mess they were in.

"We're dead!" Aria cried

"Keep your voice down" Piper hissed. "What mum doesn't know won't hurt her"

"Is that right, Girls?" a smooth voice said.

The two girls froze. Aria and Piper's eye's widened in fear, they knew that voice. They quickly turned to see their Mother standing by the doorway, arms folded and glaring at the two very muddy and wet girls.

"Hi, Mum what you doing?" Piper said with a laugh. Aria hid behind her sister and felt like hitting her over the head for asking such a stupid question.

"I just cleaned that floor," Lila said pointing at the floor which was covered with Piper's and Aria's muddy footprints.

Aria and Piper glanced at each other.

"Uh that wasn't us," Piper said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe" Lila said with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, it was all Aria's idea" Piper loudly whispered.

"Stop Lying! It was your idea!" Aria said shoving her sister.

"Was not!" Piper said shoving her sister back.

Lila sighed as the two twins continued to fight "GIRLS!" She said with a glare.

The two girls stopped fighting and looked at their mother sheepishly. "I don't care whose idea it was!" Lila said.

Then Nathanael came into the Hall "What's all the shouting about?" then he saw the Piper and Aria covered with Mud and dripping it all over the floor. He began to laugh.

"Who let two mud monsters in?" he laughed. The girls began to giggle.

Lila glared at him "Don't laugh at them! You'll only encourage them!"

"Now take your shoes off and go upstairs you need a bath!" Lila ordered the twins.

The twins did as they were told and took off their shoes and hurried upstairs to the bathroom.

Then Lila looked at Nathanael who was still smirking "And because you laughed you can clean up the hall" Lila said and went after the twins to make sure they didn't wreck or break anything in the bathroom.

Nathanael smiled and rolled his eyes and then went to get cleaning stuff.

* * *

"Movie time!" Piper shouted.

"Naughty girls who get covered in mud shouldn't get to watch a movie" Lila said with a smirk.

"That was an accident, Mum!" Aria said.

"And we said we're sorry," Piper said.

"Fine, then you can watch a movie" Lila smiled.

"I'll go get Dad!" Aria said as she rushed out of the living room.

Piper smiled and sat on the sofa beside her mum using the remote to flick through the movie options.

"And you say I'm soft on them," Nathanael said walking into the room with Aria.

"That's cause you are" Lila smirked.

"What Movie we watching?" Aria asked sitting down beside piper on the sofa. Nathanael sat beside Aria.

"You want to watch…ah! Let's watch Brave!" Piper said it was her and Aria's favourite movie.

"Yes!" Aria said happily

Piper clicked it to play and settled down to watch the movie.

Lila and Nathanael looked at each other. This was the sixteenth time in a row.

' _Aw, well it keeps the girls happy…and quiet'_ they both thought as the movie played.


	2. Nightmare

**So I wrote more tomatofox children! This one introduces Kitt Kurtzberg the baby of the family, he is five years younger than the twin girls. Now I shall start the story:**

Kitt slipped out of his bed, his bare feet making contact with the cold wooden floor.

He shivered.

The room was dark it just reminded him of his nightmare. He looked around wildly as the darkness swirled around him. He expected at any moment to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes that would pierce him with their stare.

He saw no eyes but that not calm his racing heart.

He whimpered and rushed out of the dark room heading to the room across the hall from him. He slammed opened the door in a rush.

There was a yelp of surprise as Aria quickly tried off the lamp in her bedside table and also hide with her book under the covers. Then she noticed Kitt standing in the doorway, not an angry parent. She gave a sigh of relief but then fixed Kitt with a cold glare.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed. Kitt looked down at his bare feet and tugged at the dark blue sleeve of his pajama top.

"Your meant t-to be s-s-sleeping" he whispered, his stutter playing up.

Aria sighed "yeah, so are you, get back to bed"

Kitt looked up with tearfilled teal eyes "C-can't"

Aria gasped "what's wrong?"

"Bad dream" Kitt said, padding over to Aria's bed.

She moved over and pulled back the blankets a little so Kitt could clamber in.

He moved in close to her, warming himself up. That was when Piper had, had enough of the noise. She pushed up the fox sleep mask she was using to block out the light of Aria's lamp.

"What the flying fox is going on?" She asked sitting up on the bed. She saw Kitt sitting up with Aria in her bed. "What's he doing in here?"

"Bad dream" Aria and Kitt replied in unison.

Piper nodded "I see"

"Can you read me a story, Aria?" Kitt asked.

Aria smiled "of course, what one do you want to hear?" She took the big book of fairy tales out of from under the blanket.

"Peter Pan!" Said Kitt.

"No, read little red riding hood!" Said Piper.

Piper and Kitt glared at each other. Aria sighed.

"If you're going to fight I'm not reading either of them"

Piper and Kitt let out disappointed "Aw's"

"Instead we'll read the little mermaid!" Aria exclaimed, her aqua eyes shining with excitement.

Piper sighed "you always choose that!"

"I like fish" Kitt declared with a smile.

Aria patted his red hair "that's nice"

Piper threw the covers off the bed before getting out of the bed and coming over to Aria's bed. "Push over" she demanded.

"No, there's no room for you!" Aria said.

"of course there is, Kitts tiny and your skinny enough so shove over" Piper said trying to push Aria over so she could fit in the bed with them all.

Unfortunately she pushed Aria too hard, Who then accidentally pushed Kitt off the bed. Kitt let out a cry of shock and tried to grab hold of something. He caught hold of the lamp so not only did he fall off the bed he made an awful lot of noise doing it.

The girls gasped and then they heard footsteps. They winced.

Nathanael stood at the door "Girls, what's going on?" Then he saw Kitt lying on the floor with a broken lamp "Kitt, what are you doing in here?"

"Bad dream" all three kids said at the same time. Nathanael raised an eyebrow in confusion "All if you?" He asked.

Piper shook her head, brown hair rising and falling back on her shoulders "nope, just Kitt"

Then Lila appeared at the doorway, their pet fox Ron-Ron slipped into the room behind her. He passed up to Kitt who was sitting on the floor and rubbed himself against the boy "ro-ro" he whispered as he stroked the fox. Ron-Ron licked his face.

"What's going on?" Lila asked, her green eyes scanning the room.

"Kitt had a bad dream apparently" Nathanael explained to his wife.

Kitt nodded as he stood up and came over to her trying and failing to carry Ron-Ron, the fox was a little heavy for the young boy.

"Put Ron-Ron down, he's uncomfortable" Lila said.

Kitt plopped Ron-Ron down by Lila feet. Lila reached down and scratched behind the ears of the fox, he closed his eyes in contemptment

"I'm guessing nobody is going to be able to sleep now" Lila said.

"A story might help" Aria said holding up her book.

Lila smiled "okay then"

"Yay!" all the kids exclaimed. They ran out of the room to their parents bedroom. Ron-Ron ran along with them.

Lila laughed "looks like someone is gonna be left out"

Nathanael rolled his eyes.

* * *

After Lila had the kids settled down and somewhat squeezed into the large double bed.

Kitt cuddled up to his mum, Aria in the middle and Piper at the end with a sleepy fox lying at the end of the bed.

Lila opened up the first chapter of the little mermaid and started reading aloud.

Nathanael passed and stopped to observe his happy family with a smile. Then he walked off to do some Artwork as there was sadly no room left in the bed for him.

The kids loved when Lila read to them, being an actress meant she was great at doing the voices for each character perfectly. Her voice for the sea witch made the kids, especially Kitt laugh.

* * *

Nathanael went to check up on Lila and the kids and found them all sleeping peacefully, Piper was lying cuddled up to Aria. Kitt was cuddled up to Lila who was lying asleep the book lying face flat open across her stomach.

Nathanael smiled and walking in he removed the book and placed it on the desk. Then he pulled the blankets up carefully over them. He pressed a gentle kiss against each of their foreheads, whispering "goodnight".

Ron-Ron opened one brown eye observing Nathanael walking to the door, Nathanael switched off the light and closed the door gently. Ron-Ron let out a yawn shutting his eyes again.

Calm and quiet descended on the Kurtzberg household, which was unusual but not disliked. The quiet gave Ron-Ron the time to dream about chasing rats. ' _yeah, that would be nice'_ the fox thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Kitt's first day of school

"Kid's hurry up, your gonna be late" Lila shouted up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Piper shouted. She quickly threw on a yellow cardigan over her white and blue striped top. Before rushing out of the bedroom.

Aria was stuffing some books into her purple galaxy backpack. She then grabbed a hairbrush and ran it through her scarlet hair, some of her hair still sticked up in curls. She sighed and shrugged unlike Piper she didn't really care.

Piper had spent a lot of time trying to find the perfect hairstyle for their first day back to school after the summer holidays. She had finally settled on doing it in two plaits.

Aria made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Piper was buttering a slice of toast.

She looked around the room "where's Kitt?" She asked, noting that everyone was in the room except her little brother.

Lila looked around the room in shock "I thought-" she left her sentence unfinished as she let out a sigh. She was about to get up and see where he was when Nathanael stood up.

"It's okay, I'll go see what he's up to" Nathanael said with a small smile.

"Thanks nathy" Lila said.

Nathanael walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs heading to Kitts room. He reached Kitts door which had a name sign attached to it. Kitt had created this sign himself with the help of his Dad.

It was painted blue and had writing in it that said Kitts Room around this writing was tiny gold stars and on the right was a green T-Rex and on the left up top was an orange Pterosaurs.

Nathanael softly knocked on the door "Kitt your going to be late for your first day of school"

There was silence from the other side. Nathanael sighed. "Kitt you up?" Nathanael said as he opened the door slowly.

Nathanael peeked into the room and saw Kitt hiding in his bed under his dinosaur covers.

"Kitt, what you hiding under there for?" Nathanael asked as he walked up to the bed.

"Kitt's not here" Kitt said from under the blankets.

Nathanael chuckled "Come on, Kitt" he pulled the blankets off the boy. Kitt gasped and tried to grab the blankets back.

"What you still in your pajamas for?" Nathanael asked.

"I'm not going!" Kitt exclaimed as he grabbed the blankets off Nathanael and resumed his hiding under the covers.

"Kitt, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Nathanael asked.

There was a few moments of silence before Kitt peeked out from beneath his dinosaur bedding. His red hair a mess.

"I don't wanna go and you can't make me" Kitt whined.

"Why do you not want to go?"

Kitt sighed "they'll all be judging me...I don't wanna be hated"

Nathanael smiled "They're not going to hate you and they'll be too busy playing to judge you"

"Really?" Kitt asked

"Of course" Nathanael said ruffling Kitts hair. "Now we better get you dressed before your mum freaks"

Kitt laughed.

* * *

Lila dropped the kids off at school and wished them a good day.

They all clambered out and walked into the school, Kitt clung close to Aria. Who took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"It's going to be fine, Kitt" she said. "I was super nervous on my first day as well, though I did have Piper who of course manages to bring the attention to herself"

Kitt nodded sadly "I have nobody... except you...can you walk me to my classroom?"

"Of course" Aria said, she glanced over at Piper who was already chatting like her life depended on it to Maya Lavillant-Coufainne and

Aiko Tsurugi.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Mrs Bruel waiting" Aria said as she lead Kitt by the hand down the school corridors.

Kitt looked about with curious eyes as he stared at the walls decorated with art created by the students.

"I like t-th-that" he said, his stammer acting up due to his nerves.

Aria looked to where Kitt was pointing and saw a painting on the wall of a elephant in a tutu and yellow Wellington boots

Aria had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing "actually...it was Piper who painted that….she was the same age as you and demanded it be put up as it was a masterpiece" she started to snigger.

Kitts eyes went round and lit up "really she made that, wow! She gets her talent from dad, right!?"

Aria bit her tongue and took a deep breath "um...yeah, talent that's what it is"

They continued walking until they came to a doorway painted yellow with paper flowers kids had obviously made stuck to it.

There was a sign on the door that said **Welcome!**

"Do you think they'll let me draw dinosaur's and play dinosaur's?" Kitt asked.

"I'm sure they will if your a good boy" Aria responded as she pushed down the handle and entered the large classroom or well, playroom was more accurate.

Some children were already rushing about playing with toys. They stopped and stared with wide eyes when they noticed Aria enter with Kitt.

Kitt gripped Aria's hand tightly and tried to hide behind her legs. Then a short and chubby woman with golden brown eyes and a kind smile approached them.

"Hello, Mrs Bruel" Aria said.

"Hello, Aria what brings you down here aren't you moving up to P4"

Aria nodded "I am but My little bro, Kitt here is just starting Nursery" she gently moved Kitt into the light.

"Oh, Kitt I've heard a lot about you" Mrs Bruel smiled.

Kitt gasped "y-you have! Did I do som-s-s-something b-bad?" he stammered.

Mylene laughed "No, no but I'm friends with your mum and dad"

Kitts eyes widened at that information "oh I s-s-see" he muttered.

"Now I'll take care of Kitt here, you get yourself off to class, Aria"

Aria smiled and nodded. Then she looked down at Kitt who looked at her with sad eyes. She ruffled his red locks "Don't be so blue, you'll be fine"

Then she let go off Kitts hand and left the room. He looked at Mrs Bruel with sad eyes.

She gave him a kind smile "Don't be so down, you'll make friends in no time"

Kitt managed a small smile.

"Now what would you like to play with?" Mylene asked, peering down at the young boy.

Kitt's ocean coloured eyes scanned the room and then he saw a table with loads of dinosaur figures on it. His eyes brightened as he grinned "D-Dinosaurs!"

Mrs Bruels mouth turned upwards in a grin "I see your a big fan of them"

Kitt nodded and bounced on his toes in excitement.

Mylene laughed and held out her hand "come on we'll get you sorted out"

Kitt took her offered hand and let her lead him towards the dinosaur table. He saw that the top of the table was painted like a jungle.

He let go off her hand and picked up a t-rex figure and then with his other hand he picked up a Dreadnoughtus figure (it's the Dino with the very long neck btw)

"Roar!" He exclaimed as he made them butt heads.

Mylene smiled glad that she had sorted Kitt out. The she saw another new arrival had appeared she walked over to sort the child out.

Kitt continued to play Dinosaurs by himself. Grinning happily.

 _'I'm going to ask to watch the land before time when I get home...or maybe the good dinosaur...nah I'll watch that tomorrow, land before time it is!'_

His thought were interrupted by a voice.

"You like dinosaurs?"

Kitt looked up with wide eyes to see a boy his age with golden blonde hair and large brown eyes staring at him curiously.

Kitts face turned crimson "uh y-ye-yeah" he stammered.

The boy nodded "they're pretty cool, I guess, I prefer bugs but I can see the appeal"

Kitt just blinked and looked at the boy confused.

The boy gasped "oh right I never told you my name I'm Leo Bourgeois" he held out his hand.

Kitt stared at it, his eyebrows raised.

Leo sighed "you're supposed to shake it and tell me your name" he shook his head and muttered "Mother was right that some kids can be incredibly rude"

Kitt finally took hold of Leo's hand and shook it while saying "I'm Kitt Kurtzberg". He smiled happy he had managed that without his stammer interfering.

He let go of Leo's hand as he watched a thoughtful look appear on the blonde haired boys face.

"Kitt, you wouldn't happen to know a Lila Kurtzberg?" He asked.

Kitt nodded "ye-yes t-thats my mum"

"Oh" Leo said his eyes rounding "well, I heard my mum complaining once while reading a magazine _that Stupid Lila Kurtzberg doesn't deserve to get all these acting roles, I could act as good as her while sleeping!_ " Leo shook his head "Mother can be a bit moody at times but father says to leave her to it"

Kitt nodded slowly pretending to understand while in reality not a word of what Leo was saying was making sense to him.

"My mum is an a-actress!" Kitt said, proudly.

Leo looked at him in concern before sighing and shaking his head "despite how in your own head you may be, Kitt Kurtzberg, I have decided as you are the most interesting person here you get the great honour of being my new best friend"

"What happened to your old one?" Kitt asked, tilting his head a little to the side, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

Leo stared at him in hard silence before taking a deep breath and saying "I'll take that as a very honoured and energetic _**yes**_ , just so you know that was what you actually we're meant to respond with but we'll work on your responses later"

Kitt blinked "um okay" then he looked back down at the Dinosaurs on the table and grinned "let's play dinosaur's together cause we're friends now"

"I suppose I may as well but I refuse to be a savage Dinosaur, as mother would say that is way beneath my social standing" Leo nodded, his mouth in a tight line.

"You can be a plant eater th-then, here have a s-st-stegosaurus and a t-triceratops" Kitt said, he pushed over a dinosaur covered in large spines and spikes on its tail and one with three horns growing out from its face.

Leo accepted them and stared at them curiously. Kitt laughed at the Leos reaction.

"They don't move themselves, s-silly! You've got to make them move and imagine they're real"

Leo nodded "I see, how about you start with an example"

Kitt nodded and so the boys played dinosaurs until it was time for them to go home. Nathanael was picking Kitt up as the nursery school got out long before the other school years got out.

Kitt ran up to his dad with a happy grin. "Dad, you'll never g-guess what!"

Nathanael grinned "what?"

"I made a ne-new friend!" Kitt exclaimed.

"That's great!" Nathanael said, taking Kitt by the hand they began to walk out of the school.

"What's their name?" Nathanael asked.

"His Name is Leo Bourgeois" Kitt responded, a happy grin on his face.

Nathanael nodded before he stopped walking and stared at Kitt with wide eyes filled with horror. "Did you just say Bourgeois?"

Kitt nodded "yeah, Bourgeois! His mum is named Chloe or something"

Nathanael stared long and hard at the boy "Kitt, do everyone a favour and never mention his last name to your mother"

"Okay" Kitt said, unfazed by the request.

Nathanael gave a sigh of relief and they continued their walk out of the school.


	4. Mummy's Boy

**I drew a piece of Art of Lila and Kitt together for Lila weeks last day it was nice seeing some Lila content even though there was only at the most 5 posting content which is sad cause the likes of Luka or Chloe gets heaps posting even though they also threaten the love-square *rolls eyes* anyway I'm rambling let's get on with the story:**

* * *

Kitt buried his head under his bed covers. "I'll count to...ten and then Mummy and daddy will come safely in the door"

It was the first time Lila and Nathanael had left Kitt with auntie Rose babysitting. As least at the age, he was now when he was a baby crawling about and causing trouble he hadn't known any different.

Now he knew and Leo had been talking all sorts of weird stuff at school all due to a book about monsters he had found in the school library.

Now all Kitt could think of was something terrible happening to them as he waited for his mum and dad to return from the movie premiere, that they had to go to as Lila had played one of the main characters. He was unable to sleep as he twisted and turned in the bed slowly counting to ten.

"1"

'What if a werewolf broke into the theatre and killed everyone! Shut up, that is unlikely... yeah but what if-No!'

"2"

'What if the zombie apocalypse has started, don't be silly...it is very quiet...' he peeked his head out of the covers quickly switching on his bedside light. His eyes darted about and he gave a sigh of relief when he saw no Zombies. He buried back under the covers keeping his light on dim just in case.

"3"

'Okay but what if a Vampire attacked Mummy when she was alone...I mean Mummy's very pretty, Vampires like pretty ladies...Stop worrying I'm sure dad will protect her...unless it's a gang of vampires! Shut up brain!' he breathed a shaky breath.

"4"

'No more silly Stories as Piper says leave that to Aria...they aren't worried I'm sure they're fast asleep...yes like I should be or mummy will be cross when she returns' he nods to himself under the protection of the blankets.

He begins to count the rest of the countdown. "5...6...7...8...9...10" he holds his breath hoping to hear familiar voices as they walk in the door. It is to no success as they do return.

His stomach feels a knot is inside twisting tighter and tighter. He grabs the fox teddy beside him clutching him for comfort. Mr Foxy had once belonged to his Mum when she was young then Aria and Piper had fought over him until Kitt had been born. They gifted him the teddy while he lay in hospital. Mr Foxy was basically a family treasure at this point.

Kitt bit on his lower lip. Hoping, Willing, Praying for his parents to come home safely right now. As he was giving up hope he heard voices and laughter. He sat up like he had just been stung. His eyes wide as he listened hard.

He grinned kicking off the covers and rushing out the door certain he had heard his Mother's voice. He runs out onto the landing standing at the top of the stairs. He looks down and sees his mum and dad talking to Rose. A grin lights up his face.

"I hope the Kids weren't any trouble," Lila says.

"Of course not they were like angel's" Rose smiles. "Though Aria wasn't too happy that Maya couldn't sleep over"

Before either, Nathanael or Lila can reply Kitt shouts down the stairs. "Mummy!"

Their eyes widened as they looked to see Kitt rushing down the stairs his hair a mess and in his dinosaur pyjamas.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Lila frowns.

Kitt doesn't respond as he flings his arms around her legs hugging her. Lila's eyes went round a small smile appeared on her face. She knelt down to hug Kitt properly.

"What's Wrong Kitt did you have a bad dream?" Nathanael asks concern in his eyes.

Kitt shakes his head against Lila's neck "No, Not really"

"Then what is wrong?" Lila asked, breaking away from the hug and running a hand through Kitt's red locks.

"I...I just missed you both that's all" he sufficed, feeling silly for listening to Leo's tall tales.

Lila laughed and Nathanael grinned reaching out to ruffle Kitt's hair. "That's sweet of you but you have school in the morning"

Rose is Awwing at his sweetness. "He gets more precious every day"

Lila picks Kitt up holding him against her hip, even though he is getting a little old for being carried, he still loves it. "He sure is when he wants to be" Lila taps his nose while he giggles. "Now let's get you tucked up back in bed or we'll never be able to get you up tomorrow"

Kitt nods as Lila begins to walk up the stairs towards his bedroom. She reaches it and walks in placing him back on the bed. "Now get those little legs under the blankets" she tickles him at the sides while he giggles. He crawls in under the covers and lies his head on his pillow as Lila tucks the blankets in around them.

"There your as snug as a bug" she grins placing Mr Foxy in beside him.

"I'm not...a bug," Kitt says between a yawn.

"Then what are you?" Lila asks.

"I'm a baby dinosaur and someday I'll be a big dinosaur," Kitt says, his flickering shut.

Lila smiles "Okay Mr Dinasour" she pushes locks of hair away from his forehead leaning down to press a soft kiss on it "Sleep tight Don't let the...raptors bite" she switched off the light while Kitt mutters "They won't mess with me" he was already half asleep.

She giggles quietly to herself as she heads out the door softly shutting it. Nathanael meets her outside the door.

"Did Rose head home?" Lila asks.

Nathanael nods "Yeah a few seconds ago, what about Kitt is he okay?"

"Mr Dinasour is fast asleep" Lila smirks "You know your Son is an adorable dork like you" she turns heading towards their bedroom.

Nathanael smiles "Would you expect anything less?" he follows her.

"Nope," she laughs as she walks into the bedroom.


End file.
